The Archangel
by Master Of Malor
Summary: meet Sko, a 22 year old hobo, that is until a series of events cause the return of Hades as well as Pit being put out of commission, will Sko be able to defeat Hades , or will the world once again fall into darkness


_Hey guys welcome to another section of my "Story bomb" this one is from my personal favorite game of all time. Kid Icarus Uprising  
Story rules_

 _1.) for those which haven't beaten the game yet, and have managed to last this long without being spoiled , SPOILERS EVERYWHERE! I recommend playing, as much as possible._

 _2.) I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS UPRISING , THE GAME AND RIGHTS GO TO SAKURI AND NINTENDO_

 _3.) I'm setting this in the ancient Greek times, since judging by the various battles in the game, it appears to be set in these times, and of course from the fact that they use Greek Gods._

 _4.) the name for the protagonist I received from google translate, if any of you know Greek and wish to tell me what the proper name is (if you can figure out what it means) then let me know in a PM_

 _5.) all God telepathic speak will be through italics with CAPITALS_

 _6.) if this story sounds familiar then its from my other account the eternal bob which I deleted due to unforeseen circumstances_

 _NOW LETS BEGIN_

It was a quiet day in the streets of the town, I woke up and checked my surrounding, yep still homeless on the street _damn underworlders_ I think to myself before getting up and seeing who's laughing at me today. They aren't laughing at me though , they were laughing , and cheering at something else. An angel , he had brown hair , like mine only not as long, and had a head reef, he was wielding some weird looking blade, as if it was coated in dark energy _not again_ I mutter before seeing what he's actually fighting, Underworld monsters. I got up to get more information when suddenly the angel stopped moving, as a large case of energy enwrapped him, " ANGEL BOY, FLY AWAY!" I yelled, but it looked like no one knew what I meant. I ran over but was trapped by underworld Skuttlers, and when I looked up , I saw a large dark figure emerge " HELLO EVERYBODY, HADES IS BACK!"

Hades howled with laughter yelled and launched dark blasts all over the village, some hitting children and men, I however avoided them all, of course I did. Hades then seemed to notice my presence "Oh its our favorite little champ " _skoteinós ippótis_ as dashing as ever _"_ he then glances over to the angel and said "yo little Pitty Pat, how have things been without your old Uncle Hades?" he inquired as Pit attempted to ram his way out of the trap , I then heard a voice which seemed like it was in my head _PIT IF YOU STAY IN THERE MUCH LONGER YOU'LL BURN, I'M SHUTTING OFF THE POWER OF FLIGHT_ he then fell flat to the bottom of the case, but as soon as he fell his wings once again glowed, but this time in a dark purple hue and against his will. "Wha-what what's going ONNN" he screamed as he was rammed from one wall to the next, his wings lighting aflame as he was bashed into the dome walls over and over. "well Pitty pat, you shall die like you did long ago, by FIRE" Hades cackled

Then suddenly the walls vanished and he came rocketing down to the floor next to me "HADES" I yelled " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" my voice was soon silenced as I saw Hades open a 3rd eye, which I knew I couldn't run away from, not with Pit. So I prayed to my gods, whoever they may be, that some miracle, maybe my parents show up in a chariot of light with Palutena in tow, and they block it with their angelic powers. Then I felt a familiar energy, a familiar hatred " you took everything from me" I said " you killed my parents, burned my home and now you shall get what's coming to you" I promised and as the beam was fired I screamed with all my might " REVENGE!" and all I felt was blackness.

Then I saw the beam of utter death and chaos, being canceled out by a shield of mysterious symbols and runes, and I don't know why but I knew I had summoned this mysterious source of energy. I then commanded the newly reflected beam to scatter off and destroy the remaining underworld troops, the black beam turning into that of a strange grey hue. The newly split beams then punctured the monsters and destroyed them all. Hades looked at me and was absolutely stunned, but still kept that annoying smirk "I see you've learned some tricks, well no matter" he then paused "well for some ridiculous reason the author won't explain" I must be going… TOOTLES!" 

I then picked up the mysterious blade next to Pit and began to use it on the remaining Underworld monsters. Slicing and Dicing my way through the hordes as I made a plea to the goddess Palutena _hello Lady Palutena, it's me Sko, and I just wanted your help, I don't know if you can see, but this angel needs to be saved I'll fight these monsters off for as long as I can just get him out of here._ I pleaded and saw a ray of light go around the angel warrior and pick him up, however what surprised me was the fact that the beam grew larder and seemed to abduct me as well, making me seem to fly to Palutena's domain…Skyworld.

When we reached her temple, it was simply magnificent, pillars of marble and beautifully crafted structures as far as the eye could see. We then reached the main area where she was waiting for us, as we 'landed' from our light ray I grabbed Pit and helped him up. "oh Pit" She muttered as tears began to well up, "sorry, now Sko was it?" She asked to which I nodded "ok, under the circumstances of Hades return in addition to Pit being out of commission until we can get Dark Pit to get some Rewind Spring water, we'll have to have a substitution, Sko…. WE'RE TURNING YOU INTO AN ANGEL"

 _MWAHAHA MOER CLIFFHAGNERS (yes the bad spelling was intentional) welp see ya guys in the next section of the 'story bomb' and may the light of malor flow through you_


End file.
